A Somber Life
by Squad authors
Summary: King Sombra is back and more powerful than ever. However, he is looking for somepony to rule by his side. And he has just the mare in mind...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (POV TWILIGHT)

King Sombra has returned and he's more powerful than before. He has taken over the Crystal Empire and has destroyed the Crystal Heart so no pony can defeat him. My brother, Shining Armor, was murdered by the feared King of Shadows. I've never felt so devastated in my life. Ever since Shining Armor died I've been held captive by Sombra. I've been hoping that my friends would get away and inform Princess Celestia that I'm captured here, in a cold cell, with absolutely no comfort whatsoever. I guess it just takes time...

• • •

"I see you've awoken, young Twilight..." I glared at King Sombra's evil snare. I turned away from him. "My... You look absolutely beautiful when you're flustered..." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I do not take compliments from somepony so evil and hated!" I walked over to the corner of my cell and faced toward the wall, thinking of my friends. I heard the clanking of armor as Sombra neared me. I felt a hoof in my mane, caressing it slowly. "Your mane... It's wonderfully soft..." I shoved him away with the push of my hoof. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. I heard King Sombra growl evilly. "Oh Twilight, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You shall always respect me the way you would respect the Princesses, Celestia and Luna. As punishment for what you did, you shall suffer from one of your worst nightmares..." King Sombra laughed maniacally. I watched as his curved horn glowed at the tip. Everything started to slowly fade away as I entered my so called "worst nightmare".

"You have failed me Twilight Sparkle. I should have known not to claim you as my one true faithful student..." Tears fell down my cheeks and splattered onto the ground as I pleaded Celestia to give me one more chance. "Please, Celestia, please! I'll do whatever you want, just please take me back as your faithful student!" I sobbed. Celestia walked away as I fell to the floor. "Goodbye, Twilight..." I buried my head in my hooves and cried even harder. "Please. Celestia, nooooo!"

(Pov King Sombra)

I watched as Twilight grasped for Celestia that wasn't really there. Her eyes got greener and greener by the second. The purple smoke deepened as she sobbed. I grinned, amused at how she is reacting to this. The spell faded and her eyes turned back to normal. Her eyes were swollen and red from all of the crying. "Celestia will come for me, and you will be destroyed for eternity!" Twilight claimed. I laughed. "You sound so sure of yourself, dear Twilight. Celestia will not be coming for you. No pony will! You have no choice but to join me on the dark side. Become my queen, Twilight Sparkle!" She snarled at me, baring her teeth. "If that's how you want to be..." I conjured the spell again and left her in there by herself to suffer. "Have a good night... Twilight Sparkle..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash flew down from Cloudsdale, her black dress flowing in the wind.

Everypony surrounding her was in black, remembering Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Shining Armor. Rainbow Dash would've never worn a dress, but it was all for her friend. Everypony watched as Rainbow Dash landed on the ground. She barely ever touches the ground when she's in Ponyville. She's always soaring in the sky. Rainbow walked to the ceremony, a neutral expression on her face.

When she arrived she found Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike. Spike was wearing a small black suit with a white corsage while everypony else was wearing a black dress, just like Rainbow. As Rainbow Dash sat down next to Pinkie, Pinkie noticed her presence but she wasn't acting her normal, crazy self. She hung her head down in respect, sniffling. Rainbow watched as tears fell down from her face and onto the ground. She watched as the one small tear splattered all across the floor. That's probably how Twilight died. One small pony, a giant burst of blood and bones... The blue pegasus thought. As she finished her melancholy thoughts, Princess Celestia and Luna appeared onstage. "May we all bow our heads in remembrance of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Shining Armor, for they were the most brave ponies out of all of us combined. They sacrificed their lives for us..." Princess Celestia spoke. Rainbow lowered her head, trying her hardest not to let the tears come bawling out. "Princess Luna, may you please start our song?" Celestia asked. Rainbow Dash could tell that Princess Celestia, too, was trying to hold her tears in. But she noticed one slip as the princess shut her eyes closed.

Everypony started to join Luna's song, one by one. Eventually every single mare and colt were singing along. Except for Rainbow. She looked all around noticing that, literally, everypony was shedding tears and singing. Even her friends. A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it off. She couldn't let anypony, even her friend, see how she is feeling right now. Rainbow is known as one of the most bravest and boldest ponies, besides Twilight and Shining. Her neutral expression appeared back on her face. She stared straight ahead, trying not to notice anypony crying, otherwise, she would start crying, too.

"Thank you, Luna, for the beautiful song..." Luna nodded her head and walked off stage to sit down next to Rainbow Dash. "Now, I would like to say some things..." Everypony's sniffles and sobs became silent as Celestia opened her mouth to speak. "Shining Armor. He was one of the most loyal royal guards at my castle. He would never be late to any meetings, and he treated his wife ever so sweetly." Rainbow looked back at the crowd. She noticed that Cadence wasn't sniffling and sobbing with the others. "And Twilight. She was like a daughter to me. She was my true faithful student. She was very smart and talented. She would never let me down..." Celestia lowered her head and sniffled. "Their parents were very lucky to have filly and a colt like them. You could always count on them... No matter what..." Rainbow couldn't take it anymore. All this sappy stuff was too much. She got up from her seat and flew off, tears in her tracks. Fluttershy tried following her, but Rainbow was just too fast for her. Rainbow Dash cried all the way back home to Cloudsdale, remembering what Celestia said about Twilight and Shining Armor. "You were the best friend anypony could have Twilight..."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from another bad dream. It was horrible. My vision was blurry from all the crying I've been doing. My ear twitched as I heard the clanking of metal against the hard, cold floor. King Sombra entered my cell. "Did you sleep well, Twilight?" I growled lightly and tried to lunge for him. I realized that something was holding me back. "Oh Twilight, you little naive, fillie." I snarled at him. "I'm not a fillie! I'm a full grown mare!" I screamed. He laughed, his green eyes glowing. "As I was saying," I rolled my eyes and tried to turn away from him, but something wasn't allowing me to. "Twilight, can't you see? There is a metal ring around your neck connected to a chain, that is connected to the wall. You can't go anywhere as long as you're secured in that chain." He grinned an evil grin. "Sombra, you will regret everything you're doing to me right now. You will reap what you sow! I don't care what you say, Celestia and my friends and the royal guards..." My voice trailed off as I said royal guards. A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered Shining Armor. Sombra grinned again. "What were you saying, dear?" I lowered my head, sniffling. Sombra walked towards me. I felt a cold hoof on the small of my back. "Don't cry, Twilight. I'm only doing this so you can realize the truth. I'm doing this for your own good..." I shivered at his touch. How could he be doing this for my own good? More like his own good. My voice trembled as I sighed. I felt something soft and light cover my freezing body. "Better?" I nodded. I scooched in closer to Sombra and tried to fall back asleep. I felt his armor-covered arm fall over me. I sighed and fell asleep.

(Pov King sombra)

Twilight is so clueless as to what I'm doing to her. I'm doing her a favor. I'm doing this so she won't get hurt when Celestia and her friends don't come for her. She has no idea how much I've loved her. Her beautiful lavender coat of fur, her long and luscious mane. Everything about her was glorious. It just gets me so frustrated when she backs away from me, or she screams because of me. When I gave her that nightmare, it wasn't for me to just be mean to her. It might have seemed like it, but it wasn't. But now, I've finally got her all to myself.

I watched her sleep. I loved how her warm body felt against my cold body. I wanted to kiss her on the cheek, but I feel like that would frighten her awake. I thought about how happy we would be together as a couple. As a married couple. I pictured our future children in my mind. Can you imagine? Twilight and Sombra forever. No, King Sombra and Queen Twilight. Twilight doesn't seem that dark though... Oh! I got it! King Sombra and Queen Twilight Terror! Yes! The perfect name for my little monster.

Twilight turned over in my arms. Her face was now facing me. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. I watched as Twilight's sides of her mouth quirked up, forming a smile. I wonder what she's dreaming about...? Probably not about me... I frowned as I thought about the things she could be dreaming about. Princess Celestia rescuing her. Her and her friends living happily together again. I began to form the spell of nightmares. My horn glowed all the way from the bottom to the pointy tip. I watched as Twilight's eyebrows furrowed and she twitched. She whimpered a little bit. Now she's probably dreaming about me...

 **I'm sorry. These chapters are really short. I'm kinda new at this. I promise that in the future my chapters will be longer and have more detail. But for now, just try to enjoy the story :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**This takes place about a year later...**

It's been a year since King Sombra has taken over the Crystal Empire and now he's moving on to Appleloosa. Along with his wife. Ever since the Mane Six heard about King Sombra's wife, they've been even more devastated than they were when Twilight "died". They barely hang out with each other anymore. Rarity mostly works in her workshop with Spike, but she barely makes anything with any shade of purple. Spike is the only purple thing she'll accept. Applejack has been at Sweet Apple Acres for a while. She's been busy bucking apple trees. Fluttershy doesn't come out of her cottage at all. If she sees any animal that has anything purple on it, she'll start to cry. Even Pinkie Pie hasn't been her usual self. She doesn't host as many parties as she used to. And she never has any kind of purple decorations, or anything purple, for that matter. Rainbow Dash has just been up in cloudsdale. Sometimes she would fly above Ponyville just to get her mind off of Twilight and King Sombra. Rainbow Dash doesn't even dash anymore. The Mane Six spread apart from each other each day. If they see one another, they just look at each other and face the other direction. It's been like this for months...

"Rainbooooow! Oh, Rainboooow! Where are you Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie screamed at the sky. Rainbow was resting on a cloud, looking at the huge, never-ending, sea of blue. She rolled her eyes and answered, "What do you want Pinkie?" The pink earth pony was surprised at Rainbow Dash's voice. She hasn't heard from her in months! "We need you at the Ponyville clinic, hurry Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash watched as Pinkie Pie galloped away. She got up on all fours and flew down to Ponyville. Pinkie was only a few feet ahead of her, so she quickly caught up with her.

When Pinkie and Rainbow entered the clinic, they found Nurse Redheart doing something to Strongheart's skinny leg. They also saw Applejack huddled over Strongheart. "AJ, what happened?" Rainbow asked. Applejack looked furious. Her cheeks were a frustrated pinkish color, and her eyebrows were furrowed. "Appleloosa has been attacked and little Strongheart, here, got hurt." Rainbow Dash was confused. Appleloosa was attacked. But by who? Nurse Redheart spoke while bandaging Strongheart's knee. "Strongheart told me that these stallions in black, metal armor, had attacked her herd and all of the citizens of Appleloosa. She didn't know who sent these stallions, but they were a nuisance..." Redheart's voice trailed off as she finished the sentence. "I got a feeling who mighta done this..." Rainbow's eyebrows furrowed. "King Sombra." She snarled. Everypony in the clinic went silent and stared at the young, blue pegasus. "Well things just got awkward..." Pinkie claimed. Rainbow rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the clinic. "Rainbow," Applejack started. "Where ya goin?" Rainbow Dash stopped dead in her tracks and faced back toward the orange earth pony. "I'm tired of King Sombra ruining our lives! I never thought he would go this far, but he has! He's gonna take over Ponyville eventually, and we'll be just as miserable as those Crystal Ponies! We've gotta put an end to this somehow AJ!" The blue pegasus turned back around and flew out of the clinic, on her way back to Cloudsdale. King Sombra has no idea what's coming for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter has some mature content. If you are not comfortable with reading/visualizing sexual happenings, skip King Sombra's part of the chapter. Thank you.**

(Pov Twilight)

I am no longer Twilight Sparkle. I am now Twilight Terror. A wonderful name my husband came up with. I gave up on Celestia a long time ago. Sombra was right about her. She nor my friends came for me. And why should I still have hope that they will? It's been a stinken year! Luckily, King Sombra helped me with all of my troubles. I had emotional problems when I finally decided that they weren't coming, but Sombra was always there for me. We got married a couple months ago, and now we're a happily evil couple.

I nuzzled Sombra as we stood and watched our Crystal Pony slaves work in the mines.

It was such a glorious sight. If only my "friends" were down there with them. I would finally get revenge on them. Sombra kissed my head as I sighed. "Sombra," I started. "When will I get my revenge on Celestia and the Mane Five?" He was still looking down at the slaves. "Soon, my love... Soon..." I nuzzled him again and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled an evil grin and walked back inside our castle.

"Your majesties," One of the guards came up and bowed to Sombra and I. "We have some...news..." Sombra's evil grin faded as the guard spoke. "What is it?" My husband growled. I hated to see him unhappy. "One of the calves of the herd in Appleloosa... It escaped..." The royal guard got quiet as he reached the end of his sentence. I glanced up at Sombra he was not happy at all. The purple smoke coming from his eyes thickened as he growled. I prepared for an explosion of anger. "WHAAAAATT?! GO FIND IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH, JUST GO GET THE CALF AND KILL IT!" The poor guard was now trembling. I dared not to say anything to the guard or to my husband. The guard opened his mouth to say something but the my king silenced him. "JUST...go..." Sombra's words softened. He closed his eyes for a quick second and then he walked off. I followed behind him. Poor Sombra, I thought. He has so much pressure on himself. I wonder what could cheer him up? It was hard to cheer up the king when he was so angry, but it was worth a try...

(Pov King sombra)

I walked off without even glancing at my wife. I was just so frustrated! None of the guards could ever do anything right! Twilight caught up to my side and nuzzled my neck. I nudged her away and walked into our room. I began to strip off my armor before Twilight came and nuzzled me again. I couldn't help but smile. I gave her a loving, passionate kiss. She moaned as my tongue made it into her mouth. I felt her hooves wrap around me, and that's when I got her message. Come for me, Sombra! I separated my mouth from hers and pushed her down on the bed. She giggled. I crawled on top of her and eased my friendly member inside. I loved the feel of her walls closing in on me. I moaned along with Twilight. She put a hoof on my shoulder and said, "Let me ride you." I grinned and sprawled out on the bed. She straddled me as she began to sway her hips. I grasped at the small of her back and groaned. "Twilight," I mumbled. "I'm almost at that point..." I flipped her back over and eased inside her again. "Uuuuh..." Twilight moaned. "I'm at that point, too..." I started to go faster, causing her to grab my shoulders for comfort. Then I felt it. We both groaned and fell onto our sides. "I love you, my little monster." She smiled, on the verge of falling asleep. "I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Amber Leaf cried as she dug in the mines, searching for crystals. Amber used to be King Sombra's mate until that little Twilight Twinkle, or whatever her name is, hopped along and ruined everything. A tear slid down Amber's cheek. She was just being overly dramatic. It's not Twilight's fault she's together with Sombra. It's not Twilight's fault that Amber has to suffer being in the mines, digging for days...

"Hey! Keep digging! King Sombra wanted his crystals a long time ago! Move it!" One of the guards shouted. Amber had had just about enough of this crap. She didn't want to be down here any longer. She wanted to talk to Sombra about this arrangement, in person! "Excuse me...sir..." Amber Leaf started. The armed stallion turned to face Amber. "Whatdya want?" The guard replied. "Could I please talk to King Sombra?" She asked politely. She stared at the guard with big pleading eyes, just begging him to go get King Sombra. "He's busy with his wife right now. Keep working, you dumb Crystal Pony!" Amber looked shocked at what that stallion had just said to her. Dumb Crystal Pony?! Amber had asked nicely, and she wasn't going to ask nicely again. That guard had just pulled the last straw! "Excuse me, sir! First of all, Crystal Ponies are not dumb! Second of all, I don't care if King Sombra is busy or not! Tell him that Amber Leaf wants to speak to him... NOW!" Amber Leaf neared the young stallion and furrowed her eyebrows. The guard put up his spear, daring Amber to come any closer. "GO!" Amber yelled. The guard put down his spear and ran off. That's more like it. Amber thought to herself.

• • •

Amber stood in front of King Sombra and Queen Twilight Terror. She bowed her head. "Your majesties..." She noticed that Twilight's eyes glowed a green color. She stood up proud and tall, showing to Twilight that she was not afraid of her. Twilight's eyes went back to normal and her gaze seemed to soften a bit. That's right, Twilight. Back off. "What do you want Ms. Leaf? Where are my crystals?! You interrupted me and Twilight's time!" Amber quivered at the sound of Sombra's voice. She still stood tall and responded, "I came here to ask you a question..." Amber was quite surprised that Sombra had even let her talk to him. He doesn't usually let Crystal Ponies in "his castle". Maybe he does still have feelings for me after all... Little Amber thought. "About the mining and stuff, I was wondering if I, we, could..." Her voice trailed off before she could finish her sentence. She thought about what she was going to say. She thought about how Sombra would react to her question. What he might do to her if she asked such a stupid question. But she said it anyway. "I was wondering if we could stop the mining... Just for today! We're really tired and-" King Sombra's laughs cut her off. Twilight furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes glowed green again, but this time with the purple smoke as well. She snarled at her. "Amber Leaf, you little naive pony, you will never stop mining. Not until I'm satisfied with the amount of crystals that I have! Which reminds me... GO MINE!" He yelled. Amber felt tears well up. She couldn't believe that her ex-boyfriend would make her do this. Then again, it has been years since they were together. Maybe he didn't still have feelings for her after all... Amber noticed that Twilight was snickering at her. She wiped her tears and galloped out of Cadence's old castle. "Oh Sombra, what have you turned into?"


	7. Chapter 7

(Pov Twilight)

I watched as Amber Leaf galloped away. I snickered. Serves her right, she shouldn't have even thought about that question in the first place. She already knew the answer to it. Sombra walked out to the balcony and I followed behind him. The sky was cloudy. "Sombra, it's looks like it's going to rain..." I said. Sombra didn't respond. He kept gazing down at the mines, watching Amber Leaf work her ass off. I tried nuzzling him to get his attention. He looked down at me and wrapped an arm around me. He kissed my head. I kissed his cheek. I felt a little chuckle come from him as he watched the Crystal Ponies work. The white around his irises turned green. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He chuckled and said, "Oh, nothing. Just admiring how beautiful the sight of Crystal Ponies working their butts off looks..." I grinned. It was a very beautiful sight. "Sombra?" I called. "Hmm?" I looked down at the mines and said, "When will the Mane Five be down there with them? When will I get my revenge on them?" Sombra laid his chin on my head. "Soon, my love. We have to do it at the right moment. When they'll least expect it." I rolled my eyes. I was getting too impatient. I couldn't wait any longer! They needed what they deserved now! Sombra leaded his way out of the balcony and downstairs to the entry. "Where are we going?" I questioned. His green eyes lit up again. "You'll see..." He replied. I hope this is going to be good...

(Pov king sombra)

I opened the doors and walked out, my beautifully evil wife by my side.

"All miners attention!" The guards directed the Crystal Ponies towards me, threatening them with their spears. I glanced to the side, noticing Twilight's eyes were glowing a brilliant green of desire. "You all are probably wondering why I gathered you here today." I grinned evilly. This was going to be good. "I was thinking while my wife and I were..." I tried to figure out a way to describe what we were doing without being too descriptive. "Being lovers..." I finished. The ponies all gasped. "Silence!... Anyway, I was thinking that I should give you all a break..." I looked beside me and saw that Twilight's eyes had turned back to normal. She gave me a quizzical look. I winked at her. All of the Crystal Ponies were going insane. "SILENCE!" I yelled. Everypony fell silent as I started my spell. I grinned as everypony's eyes started glowing green with purple smoke. "Yes, yes!" I shouted. I looked beside Twilight. Her eyes were also glowing green. She was smiling. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head. She nuzzled me. "Celestia, you have no idea what's coming for you..."


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash watched as dark clouds started to roll in. She sighed. "Storms-a-comin!" She yelled blandly. Everypony scattered into their houses. It was getting boring around Cloudsdale. All she really did was keep watch of the weather. But with Twilight gone, how is there any fun at all?

• • •

Applejack was outside bucking apples when she noticed the sun started to fade away.

"What in tarnation...?" The young country mare looked up at the sky. She sighed. "Another storm... Alright everypony! Y'all head on inside!" She yelled. She gathered all of the apples she bucked and brought them inside the barn. She watched as Apple Bloom cuddled in Granny's rocking chair. She saw a tear trickle down her face. Applejack placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Don't worry little one," AJ said, also trying to hold back tears. "We'll put an end to this..." She crawled up in the rocking chair with Apple Bloom and started to caress her mane. "Somehow..." She whispered to herself.

• • •

Rarity was on her way to Canterlot with some of her war designs for the princesses. As she got on the train, she heard thunder from a distance. Her ears perked up. "What in Equestria...?" She quickly climbed inside the colorful train for her scheduled train ride.

When she got inside, she laid her designer armor next to her, on one of the cushioned seats. A flash of lightning was visible in the corner of her eye. She jumped at the sight of it. "Dear Celestia!" She said in shock. She grabbed the armor tightly, making sure they don't get ruined. "Hopefully, I'll get to Canterlot safely... And hopefully Spike is okay..."

• • •

Pinkie Pie was helping Mr. and Mrs. Cake babysit Carrot Cake and Pound Cake. As she was changing Pound's diaper, a rumble of the thunder was heard. The baby pony began to whimper. "Oh it's okay, Pound Cake! It's just thunder. Nothing to be afraid of!" Pinkie claimed. She looked out the window, and watched as dark clouds neared them. She lifted Pound Cake out of the diaper-changing-bed, and placed Carrot Cake in it. Another rumble of thunder was heard. "Sweet, sweet cherry cupcakes!" Pinkie screamed in surprise. Little Carrot Cake screamed in shock as well. "It's okay Carrot Cake, it's only thunder. I just got a little... Shocked!" She exclaimed as she tickled the little baby. Carrot Cake giggled in reply. Pinkie started to giggle as well. Lightning flashed out of nowhere just as Pinkie placed Carrot Cake back in his crib. "Jeepers! Is everypony okay?" She looked at both of the babies. Pound Cake was fast asleep, but Carrot Cake was wide awake. "Hey little Carrot Cake... Go ahead and fall asleep. Auntie Pinkie Pie will be right here next to you..."

• • •

"Are you all ready for a 'Fuzzy Tail'?" Fluttershy asked. All of her animal friends chirped and whistled in reply. She smiled softly. "Once upon a time- Oh my!" A loud crash of thunder interrupted her story. She walked over to her window. "Looks like a storm is rolling in everyone..." She began to walk away, but she immediately returned. "Wait a minute! Are those...?" She gasped in horror. "Pink cotton candy clouds! Oh no... This can't be!" She whimpered. All of the animals gave her a quizzical look. "Discord!" She whispered. The critters started to scatter, hiding under the couch, running into Fluttershy's bedroom. Even Fluttershy hid herself under her bed blankets. She whimpered and sniffled. This couldn't be happening!


	9. Chapter 9

I watched as pink clouds started to roll in. Discord, I thought. What is he doing here? He should still be in his stone statue! "Is everything okay Twilight?" Sombra asked. I shook my head and pointed toward the window in our bedroom. He glanced toward it. "What does it matter, Twi? He can't do anything to us! We are more powerful than he is!" I gave him a disapproving look, saying, "He's the Lord of Chaos! Chaos!" Sombra kissed my forehead, shooting me a reassuring look.

Knock, knock, knock!

My ears perked up at the sound of somepony knocking on the door. Sombra and I both got up from the bed, racing for the door.

"Hel-" Sombra began. I leaned in, trying to see who it was, and I stopped in shear horror. "Why helloooo!" The draconequus greeted us. I nearly fainted. He stepped inside without asking me or Sombra. "Yes... Yes! Very nice, Sombra! I like the evil touches you added to Cadence's castle!" He turned towards me, a surprised look plastered across his face. His eyes were dancing with excitement. "Oh my... Is that really you Twilight Sparkle?" A grin appeared on his face. I growled at him, but Sombra nibbled my ear to try and keep me calm. The draconequus's laugh made me want to pounce on him and rip his throat out. "Oooh! This just got too good!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here, Discord? You are not welcome!Oh and it's TWILIGHT TERROR!" My voice raised as I spoke. Discord chuckled. "Oh, I just heard things, and I wanted to come check them out myself!" I snarled at him, revealing my fanged teeth. "I see you have a new pair of teeth as well!" A pair of dentures appeared in his paw with a snap of his claws. I growled at him again. "And might I say, Twilight Sparkle, you look absolutely terrific in your evil state! And that's coming from the Lord of Chaos!" He winked at me like we're the best of pals. I felt Sombra's arm wrap around me, a look of victory on his face. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm no longer Twilight Sparkle. As I said before I am Twilight TERROR!" I hissed. Discord just didn't understand. He was getting on my nerves, just like he always does... I wish he would just go away...

(Pov king sombra)

I noticed Twilight's eyes were an evil green. I could tell she wasn't enjoying Discord's visit. I nibbled her ear in reassurance again, but she just narrowed her eyes even more. "Twilight," I whispered in her ear. "It's okay... He can't do anything to us..." Her gaze lightened up a bit, but her eyes were still a very deep green. Not to mention the agonizing purple smoke leading from her eyes. "So, Discord," I started, trying to keep the conversation going. "What would you like to clarify with us?" Twilight rolled her eyes. The draconequus opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it back closed. Twilight was snarling at him again. Her horn was starting to glow with a bright red aura. "Twilight... Don't..." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She completely ignored me and narrowed her eyes even more, concentrating on the multi-animal creature. "Twilight, don't do it!" I said a bit louder. I noticed that Discord's eyes started to turn a bright green. It got darker and darker as Twilight concentrated harder and harder. She must've learned this from watching me because I never taught her this! "Twilight!" I shouted. She still ignored me and grinned evilly as Discord's eyes were identical to hers. His mouth dropped open and a tear slid down his face. "That's a good draconequus..." Twilight hissed. I shoved her to the side, distracting her from the spell. Discord's eyes turned back to normal and he fell to the floor. "Sombra!" Twilight yelled. "Twilight!" I yelled back in reply. I gave her a disapproving look and I watched as a look of sorrow appeared on her face. Her ears dropped down to the sides of her head and her bottom lip poked out. I couldn't believe she just did that. She just used the spell of nightmares on the Lord of Chaos...


	10. Chapter 10

Celestia felt a pang of pain as she was reading the scrolls from Twilight from the past few years of learning about friendship. She gripped her head, trying to stifle the pain. She had no idea what it was or where it was coming from, but it was very unusual.

She glanced outside of her window and noticed the pink cotton candy clouds. She furrowed her eyebrows and whispered, "Discord...". She left the pile of scrolls and trotted to Luna's bedroom.

Bang, bang, bang!

"Luna, please open the door. This is urgent news!" Celestia screamed through the door.

Luna immediately opened the door, a confused look on her face. "Whatever is the matter, sister?" She questioned. "Discord has escaped from his stone prison..." Celestia retorted rather calmly. Luna's eyes widened at the news. Celestia pointed a hoof toward Luna's bedroom window, trying to show her the fluffy cotton candy clouds in the sky that were just waiting to pour chocolate milk. "Well what are we waiting for?" Luna asked. "Let's go get him, Tia!" Luna started to gallop away before her older sister used her magic to pull her back. "We mustn't be hasty, my younger sister. We must wait for him to come to us. There is no possible way he would leave without visiting us first..." Luna rose a brow in confusion. Never has she ever heard her sister sound so calm in such a disastrous situation. Two villains loose, able to destroy all of Equestria? That was not about to escape Luna's hooves! "But Tia! Two evil bodies, free from their chamber, able to demolish all of Equestria?! Do you realize what that could do to the lives of all of our citizens?! Life as we know it, would perish!" Celestia, still in her normal, calm and collective state, pays Luna no mind as to what she has said. "Luna, life as we know it has already perished. Ever since we figured out that King Sombra has executed Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle, there was no sense in living anymore!" Luna was shocked at what her older sister has just said. She never thought that Celestia would ever give up hope in life. This wasn't her sister talking. It was just the coward side of her sister. She was just afraid that if they go out there, they might get killed. Tears began to fill up her eyes. "I can't believe my older sister has given up hope... Older siblings are supposed to be good examples. And if this is what you call being a good example,...well then, you're a horrible big sister..." A tear slid down Luna's cheek as she spoke. She stared deep into her sister's eyes and watched as sorrow filled her's. She turned away from her sister and began to approach the entrance to their castle. "Luna... Please... you'll get hurt out there alone!" Celestia claimed. Luna paused for a moment and continued to walk toward the door. Celestia sobbed quietly to herself as she watched her sister exit their castle. "L-Luna, p-please be safe... I can't stand to lose another loved one..."


	11. Chapter 11

(Pov Twilight)

I stared at Sombra in surprise. He did not look happy with me. His eyes were glowing green with purple smoke spurting from the corners, and his nostrils were flared. I laid my ears flat against the sides of my head, signaling to him that I was sorry. I just can't stand Discord! Sombra has no idea what he has done to me in the past! I watched as Discord rose from the ground, gripping his head in pain. I immediately got up on all fours and stood my guard, growling at the skinny creature. Discord stepped away from me, trying to keep his distance. Next thing I knew, Sombra was standing in front of me, his eyebrows furrowed. "No, Twilight..." He said gruffly. My gaze softened a bit and I sighed heavily.

I noticed that Discord had escaped our castle. I began to gallop towards the door, but Sombra's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Twilight!" He yelled. The hair on my back stood up as his booming voice spoke my name. I turned around slightly, enough for me to see his enraged self. "Come... Now!" He ordered. I knew I couldn't disobey him, so I followed his orders. I neared him with my head drooping low and my ears plastered to the sides of my head. I looked up at my husband with big, sad eyes, but that didn't help. He just narrowed his eyes even more, the green deepening, as well as the smoke. I whimpered slightly to myself. What did you do, Twilight? "I am very disappointed in you..." Sombra said. I raised my head up and said, "Disappointed? I thought you would be proud of me, Sombra! I'm learning! I'm learning without you having to teach me!" He rolled his eyes at my statement. I furrowed my eyebrows in enragement. "It's no surprise that you would be able to figure out the spell... After all, you are an egghead..." He said, trying to taunt me. His menacing words brought back terrible memories of me and Rainbow Dash. Tears of anger and hatred filled my eyes. I wiped them away and galloped into our bedroom. Why did I ever marry this monster?

(Pov king sombra)

I watched as Twilight ran off in tears. On the outside, I grinned evilly, but on the inside, I felt terrible for what I just said. I could tell she was having memories as I said "egghead". I could sense it.

I tried opening the door to our bedroom, but the doorknob wouldn't budge. "Twilight, come on. You know I didn't mean what I said..." I called. No response. I tried to turn the doorknob again, but it still wouldn't budge. "Twilight, you can't lock me out forever!" I said a bit louder this time. Still no response. I had enough of this game she was playing. Either she was going to open the door for me, or I was going to let myself in! "Twilight!" I screamed. Once again, no response. I lost my patience and blew the door out of existence. I stared at Twilight, she was curled up on the bed, her eyes wide and green with the purple smoke. Tears were streaming down her face. "Twilight...?" I neared her as if she were some sort of extraterrestrial creature. She didn't budge, no matter what I did. I poked her, nudged her, nuzzled her, I even kissed her, but she still didn't do anything. Could she have given herself a nightmare? No. She would never do that to herself!... At least, I don't think she would... My eyes widened with worry as I thought about what she could be having a nightmare about. "Twilight, please..." I whispered. I noticed her blink, her eyes turning back to normal. She stared at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Twi. I didn't mean it-" Before I knew it, she cut me off with a big, giant, bear hug. I felt her sob and I rubbed her back in comfort. She cried harder. I felt a tear slip out as she cried along. "I love you... My little monster..."


	12. Chapter 12

Luna's journey out in the middle of nowhere, searching for Discord and possibly King Sombra, was very slow and cold. She made a bubble of warmth around her with her magic. "Aaaah..." The princess sighed. "That's much better!" She continued her travels until she encountered a dead pony. Preferably, a pegasus mare with a yellow mane and a gray coat of fur. The alicorn noticed the pony's cutie mark; bubbles. "No...no, no, no. Not Derpy!" Luna cried. "Halt!" A pony yelled. Luna froze in fear. Wait a minute, She thought. I'm a princess! I can beat whoever this is! The young alicorn turned around only to find a guard. Perhaps, a guard working for Sombra. "You are under arrest in the name of King Sombra!" The pony called out. Luna couldn't quite make out who the pony was, but she could tell by the voice that it was a young, eighteen to twenty year old, colt. She narrowed her eyes and cast a spell on the pony, but the guard blocked it with his own magic. The guard shot back at the princess and she fatally fell on her back. Before she knew it, everything was black.

• • •

"Newest member of the guards, and you still managed to get the princess! How incredible!"

"Thank you, your majesty!"

"I agree. You did absolutely wonderful! Thank you for your help."

"Of course, your majesties."

"Now begone. We have business to tend to."

Luna heard hoofsteps as ponies started to move around. She started to squirm, but she immediately learned that something was tied around her. Her eyes were open, but she could see nothing. Just complete darkness.

The creaking of a door was heard, and bright light shown disturbingly brightly in Luna's eyes. She shielded her eyes with her hoof, until she saw something that caught her attention... King Sombra. "I order you to release me, you fiend!" The feisty princess yelled. King Sombra laughed rather loudly. "What is so funny?" Luna questioned. King Sombra immediately stopped laughing. "What's so funny? What's so funny?! I'll tell you what's funny!" Luna kept staring at the evil unicorn in annoyance, narrowing her eyes more and more. "What's funny is that, a princess wasn't able to escape the clutches of a puny unicorn! Shouldn't you be more powerful than any other pony in existence?!" Sombra kept laughing while Luna kept getting enraged. "I would have been able to escape, if I weren't so distracted by how many ponies you keep murdering!" Luna's voice kept raising as she spoke. She was annoyed by what Sombra has done to everypony's lives! She can't put up with it any longer! Sombra's laughing immediately stopped. "Why are you here, Luna...?" Luna narrowed her eyes and spoke. "I came to see that there were cotton candy clouds in the sky and I knew it was Discord. You and Discord on the loose? That would just be terrible for the fate of Equestria!" King Sombra laughed once again. The poor princess rolled her eyes in annoyance. As King Sombra finished his good laugh, his eyes came back to Luna's with a green glow and purple smoke. He grinned evilly as he watched the alicorn's eyes become similar to his. "Sweet dreams, princess... Mwah ha ha ha ha!"


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Sexual content is present in this chapter. Do not read Sombra's part of the chapter if you are not comfortable...**

(Pov Twilight)

I watched as my husband walked out of Luna's chamber. I was desperate to go in there and rip her throat to shreds! Taste her sweet, sweet blood on my fangs. I licked my lips as Sombra approached me. "So?" I asked, wondering if I could go in or not. "I gave her a nightmare. Give it time for it to settle in, then after a few hours, you can go in. But promise me you won't do anything!" He said. I nodded in agreement. He kissed my head and we walked outside to check on our miners.

"All miners, attention!" Multiple guards yelled. All of the Crystal Ponies stopped what they were doing, and faced Sombra and I. Sombra cleared his throat before saying, "I have some news!" Everypony's ears perked up with curiosity. I cringed of excitement at the thought of pinning Luna's head onto a pike. My number one possession! "We have a special guest... And you wouldn't believe it if I told you it... So I'm going to let your queen tell you." I glanced over at Sombra in surprise. A smirk appeared on his face and it seemed as if his eyes were trying to tell me something. I ignored it and stepped up. I glanced one more time behind me, just to see that Sombra's eyes were the deepest shade of green I've ever seen them. "My slaves..." I started. I watched as everypony's facial expressions drooped as I said slaves. My voice sounded so unusual. It wasn't capable of being projected as loud as Sombra's. "You might not understand it right away, but... Inside our castle, in one of the cells, we have a princess." The crowd went so silent, you could hear a quill feather drop. "Princess Luna." No pony responded. They just stood there, neutral expressions on their faces. I eyed Amber Leaf in the group. She wasn't like everypony else. I could sense the panic and fear lingering around inside her. She just didn't want to show it because she knew something would happen to her if she did. "Now begone with all of you! Get back to mining my crystals!" Sombra shouted. I quickly trotted to his side as he wrapped an arm around me. I leaned my head against him as we walked back into our castle.

(Pov king sombra)

I watched as my lovely wife stripped of her armor. The movement of her long tail hypnotized me, as did the sway of her hips as she walked over to her side of the bed. "See something you want?" Twilight grinned. I smirked at her. "And what if I do?" I teased. She climbed up on the bed and straddled across me, putting both hooves on my chest so that I would be laying on my back, facing her. "Well then," she started. "Come and get it..." She whispered sexily in my ear. Her warm breath on my ear made my body heat up. I chuckled to myself and pushed her down against the bed. "Are you sure about this Twilight? 'Cause you know, if we do it too much, you might...you know..." Twilight silenced me with the touch of her hoof against my lips. Her beautiful smile made me want to fuck her till the end of the world! "Fuck me like you'll never forget, baby..." She whispered. I grinned and inserted myself inside her, feeling her walls close in on me already. I grunted and thrust harder. I noticed Twilight's facial expression. She was smiling slightly, showing her perfectly white fangs. "I...love you...Sombra..." She grunted.


	14. Chapter 14

Young Amber Leaf didn't know what to think of the news. She immediately ran back to her mining section and continued chipping off pieces of rock. King Sombra and Queen Twilight Spa- Terror cannot get away with this. Next thing you know, Celestia will be captured and they'll be able to take over Equestria!

Amber Leaf walked over to her friend Crystal Waves. "Hey, Crys..." Amber started. "I think we should ambush the king and queen..." Crystal's eyes widened with fear. "Are you crazy?! That'll never work! We'll get caught, just like Princess Luna did!" Crystal Waves shook her head in dismay and went back to mining. Amber Leaf continued as well, kind of disappointed in her friend for not trusting her. She looked toward Crystal and said, "We won't get caught... Because I have a plan!"

• • •

"LOOK OUT!" Rainbow Dash's ears perked up at the sound of a stallion's voice. She turned around and noticed a pegasus heading straight for her at high speeds. She tried to fly away, but before she even knew it, the pegasus had crashed into her cloud, making them both plummet towards Ponyville. Rainbow quickly spread out her feathery wings, making the wind catch in them so she could hover. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash noticed that the pony that had crashed into her was falling to his death. She couldn't stand to see him crash (again), so she flapped her wings as fast as possible to catch up to the falling stallion. The blue pegasus swooped up the stallion and laid him on a cloud. "Thanks," he started. "I guess I couldn't get my wings out fast enough to save myself." He chuckled a little bit. Rainbow giggled. "I'm Star Knight, you are?" Rainbow Dash stared at the young pony for a moment. He had nice dark blue hair with green highlights and a light blue coat of fur. His eyes were a brilliant yellow color. It reminded her of the sun. She realized that the stallion had asked her a question. She was so caught up in his appearance. "Uuuuuuh... Rainbow Dash..." She muttered. The pegasus smiled lightly. "Nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash. I must say, you have quite the speed when it comes to flying!" The blue pegasus smirked at the compliment, standing taller, puffing out her chest, being proud. "I know!" She taunted, flapping her wings just a slight bit. The pegasus stallion chuckled at her statement, then remembering what he was directed to do. His big smile then turned into a serious thin line of his mouth. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have to get going. Princess Celestia ordered me to practice my flying skills, considering that I kind of ruined your cloud up there." Star Knight gestured toward a once large cloud that turned into little pieces of fluff. Rainbow Dash followed his hoof, her smile slowly fading into a tiny frown. "Ya, I was kind of trying to get my mind off of some..." Rainbow looked down at the ground. "...Some disturbing memories..." She closed her eyes, remembering Twilight and Shining's funeral. She quickly erased that from her mind and said, "Aren't you supposed to be going...?" Star Knight's eyes quickly grew in size and he prepared his wings for flight. "Well, see ya later... Rainbowdash..." And he took off.


	15. Chapter 15

(Pov Twilight)

Last night wasn't as enjoyable like usual. I guess my mind was just set on getting revenge on my "friends". Which reminds me, ...I don't know what Sombra was planning, but it was taking too long!

"Sombra?" I whispered. He quickly turned around. "Hmm?" I paused for a second. "I was just wondering... When can I see Luna? It's been a while now..." Sombra's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh yes, of course. This way, my beloved wife..." He led the way out of the bed, exiting our bedroom.

"She may be a little uneasy after that spell I cast on her, but do whatever you would like. Just leave some of her for me..." He said with a smirk plastered on his face. I winked at him and entered Luna's chamber.

(Pov Princess Luna)

Tears streamed down my face. I don't usually cry, but that nightmare was absolutely horrible. Nightmare Moon, Tia, the Mane Si- er, five.

As I woke up, I remembered I was being held captive. The door to my chamber slowly creaked open. A lavender hoof stepped inside. "Who are you? I order you to show yourself!" I ordered. A little snicker echoed through the air. A very familiar voice was heard. "Oh you naive, young alicorn... You're no longer in your castle, therefore you do not give the orders. I DO!" The voice was definitely a female voice and it sounded maniacally evil. The mare continued to step into the room, but quickly shut the door so she wouldn't be seen. It was pitch black, and I had no idea what was coming for me. Another evil giggle echoed through my ears. "I've been waiting for this for longer than I wanted, dear Luna..." I looked around, knowing that no matter what I did, I wouldn't be able to see who the cruel mare is. "That's Princess Luna to you!" I yelled into pitch darkness. Before my very eyes, a bright spark of magenta light was visible, revealing a long horn. I narrowed my eyes trying to get a better view. "You must be a coward. Why won't you show yourself?!" I could tell that this mare had no sense of humor, because everything I said, she would laugh at. "Oh Lu- I mean, Princess Luna, I'm not being a coward. I just wanted to know if you were ready for the shock of your life!" I rolled my eyes at the statement. What could be so shocking at this particular moment?

All of a sudden, the small spark of light grew and revealed a very familiar pony. Twilight Sparkle. I felt my lip start to quiver and tears brim the edges of my bottom eyelids. "Twilight..." I whispered. I saw the-now alicorn's-ears perk up as I said her name. Her eyes narrowed and she smirked. "Queen Twilight Terror to you. But enough chit chat, let's cut to the chase, shall we?" A small chuckle exited her body and traveled to my ears. I watched as Twilight used her magic to pick up something that looked like a scalpel. She then used her magic to hold me in place so that I couldn't move. "Twilight," I started. She slashed my cheek with the scalpel. "SHUT UP, LUNA!" She screamed. "Twilight, this isn't you-" Another slash with the knife, this time a little more painful. "THIS IS ME, LUNA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I WAS MEANT TO BE TWILIGHT TERROR!" Twilight's eyes transformed green, and the smoke started lashing out from the corners of her eyes. "Twilight, I know the real you is in there somewhere, you just have to let go of the darkness and let the nerdy, yet intelligent unicorn that you are, take over. Please Twi-" A couple more slashes on my cheeks occurred while I tried not to scream in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tears streamed down her face as she kept slashing me, not just on my cheeks, but everywhere else. "Twilight...please..." I whispered, nearly out of breath from all of the cutting. I watched as little droplets of my blood splattered on her face and everywhere else, salty tears washing some of it away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Before I knew it, she slapped me with the blade of the knife, and everything went black.

(Pov King Sombra)

I watched as Twilight exited Luna's chamber. Her eyes were widened, tears making them seem extra shiny. I could read what was going on in her mind. Luna was trying to mess with her, trying to get her to come back on their side. But of course, my Twilight was stronger than that.

I walked over to my wife and nuzzled her, trying to get her to feel better. "Twi..." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me with large, roundish eyes. "Don't pay Luna no mind. She's trying to mess with you. I promise you she's pulling you in a trap. Don't trust her, okay?" She nodded slightly and nuzzled me for comfort. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Crystal Waves, now is the perfect time! Wake up!" Amber Leaf whispered in her friend's ear. The young Crystal Pony has been waiting for this moment all night. It was 3:00 in the morning, and the king and queen would never suspect a thing.

Crystal Waves twisted and turned in her sleep, trying to ignore Amber. Amber Leaf tried once again to awaken her friend, shaking her until she finally gave in. "Oh my Celestia, Amber! I'm getting up! Calm down!" Crystal Waves nearly shouted.

The two slowly crept out of their bunking rooms and reached the guards guarding station. "Alright," Amber Leaf whispered. "We have to pretend like we're getting water or something. That way, they won't suspect a thing." Crystal Waves nodded agreeingly.

"Excuse me sir," Amber tapped on one of the guard's shoulders. "May I go out to the lake and gather some water for me to drink?" Crystal Waves watched as Amber worked her magic. Which didn't seem to be working in her opinion... "Why do you need water at 3:10 in the morning?" Amber furrowed her eyebrows at the question. "Maybe I get thirsty in the middle of the night!" The guard rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, but come right back! The king wouldn't be too happy with me if he found one of his slaves wandering about." Why would the king even be awake at this time of morning? Crystal Waves wondered.

• • •

"Great, we made it out. Now what? Just wander over to the castle? I hope you don't plan on doing that. There's guards surrounding the whole perimeter!" Amber Leaf rolled her eyes and said, "Would you just calm down? Just follow my lead..." The mare trotted toward the castle with Crystal Waves right on her heels.

As the two mares neared the castle, they noticed there were no guards and no lights were on. "Perfect..." Amber Leaf grinned slyly. "Amber, let's just get in there before anypony finds us..." Crystal started to shift on her hooves in a nervous way. "Calm down, will ya? I'm going!"

• • •

"Woah, this place is totes amazeballs!" Crystal Waves screeched. Amber Leaf flicked her head around and quickly shushed her friend, covering her muzzle with her hoof.

The mares trotted into the king and queen's throne room, admiring the fancy decorations. "Check out the new addition to the throne room..." Amber said, pointing toward Queen Twilight Terror's throne.

Clck, clck, clck, clck, clck!

"What was that?!" Crystal Waves gasped, her voice shaky. Amber Leaf's eyes widened.

"I don't know... We better get out of here before we find out!" She whispered. They began to tiptoe their way out, until... "HALT! IN THE NAME OF THE KING!" The two mares froze in horror. "Oh shit..." They said in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

"Your majesties, there is something you must see..." Sombra and I separated from our morning kiss. He immediately got up from the bed and changed into his armor, as did I. "Lead the way, Skyfire." My husband said gruffly.

We followed the guard to our cells, where we keep our prisoners. I glanced at Luna's cell and stopped. "Umm, Sombra, I think I'll just stay here..." I smiled innocently. He turned around and noticed me leaning against the door to the cell. He grinned sweetly and said, "Alright, make sure you're still here when I come back for you... Love you, Twilight..." He turned around the corner as I called, "Love you, too!"

• • •

"Nice to see you again Luna. Did you sleep well?" I wondered. I flashed her a nice picture of my fangs, but she didn't respond in any kind of way. I growled slightly and stared at the form of her body. She was flailed out on the floor, her head was facing away from me. Her hair was no longer flowing. Does that mean she's dead? I shot her with my magic and she still did nothing. "LUNA!" I screamed. I stomped over to her and rolled her limp body over so that her face was facing me. I gasped at the sight of her. Except it wasn't her I was gasping at, it was a dummy that looked like her! She had escaped! I don't know how! But she did! I picked up the dummy with my magic and slammed it against the wall in anger. The limp piece of trash fell to the floor in a quiet thump! I kicked it with my hind hooves and left the cell.

• • •

"SHE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I nodded my head in defeat. "I'm such a failure... I can never do anything right...," A memory of a horrible nightmare came back to my head as I said that. "Just like Celestia said..." I whispered to myself. Sombra's ears perked up. "You're not a failure Twilight-" I stomped my hoof on the ground. "YES I AM! YOU CAN'T TELL ME I'M NOT BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE! WERE YOU, SOMBRA?!" I shrieked. Sombra's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean I wasn't there?! I've been with you all this time, what have I miss-" he started. "YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ALL OF MY LIFE, SOMBRA! YOU WERE ONLY THERE, FOR A SMALL PART OF IT! YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, BUT YOU DON'T!" I stomped toward the entrance to our castle and slammed the doors open. I spread my wings and took off. "TWWWWIIIIIIIIILLLIIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHTT!" I heard Sombra call after me. But I completely ignored him. I was going to Canterlot.


	18. Chapter 18

The Mane Five appeared at the entrance of the Canterlot castle. They were shocked as to see Celestia quickly pull them inside. "I'm so glad you all have come. I'm afraid I will need your help..." Celestia said. Applejack's ears perked up. "Help with what, princess?" Applejack asked. A tear slid down the princess's pale cheek as she spoke. "My sister... She is majorly wounded. Come..." The four mares followed Celestia while Rainbow Dash lingered behind. Her mind was still set on that stallion, Star Knight. She's never met anypony like him since she met Twilight Sparkle.

• • •

"Oh my!" Rarity exclaimed. The young princess could barely even breathe right and she kept coughing up blood. "Is there anything any of you all can do?...I was thinking that Fluttershy could stay with her for a while..." Fluttershy got silent. She liked helping other ponies for their well-being, but staying away from her animals for more than a day? She couldn't bare it! "Well, Flutters? Whaddya say?" Pinkie Pie asked. Fluttershy started to feel more and more tense. It was really a tough decision for her to make. She would never want to let down the princess of Equestria. She sighed and said, "I'll do it... For Princess Luna!" Celestia nearly hugged the sweet pony. She's never met anypony kind enough to do that for her. I guess that's why she's the element of kindness. "Thank you, Fluttershy! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Fluttershy smiled sweetly but her smile turned into a thin line of concern. The others seemed worried as well. "But your majesty," Rarity started. "Who could've possibly done this to Luna?" Celestia became scary serious and said, "I honestly do not know. We'll just have to figure it out..." All of a sudden, a big poof of magenta smoke appeared in the room, soon revealing a tall, lavender alicorn with green eyes, identical to King Sombra's. The alicorn giggled and said, "It won't take long for you all to figure that out..." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened at the voice. It was so familiar she could almost say the mare's name. "T-Twilight...?"


	19. Chapter 19

(Pov Twilight)

I have to say, those expressions on their faces were just too hilarious. And Rainbowdash! Oh my Celestia, I could barely hold in my laugh! Her little eyes were filling up the most satisfying tears I've ever seen! I grinned, showing off my fangs. Rarity almost fainted at the sight of them. "Twilight..." Applejack started. "It's Queen Twilight Terror to you, Applejack!" I interrupted. I could tell she was on the brink of crying as well. "What happened to you?" She whispered. I glanced over at Pinkie Pie. She looked so clueless. She always seemed so dumb to me. Then there was Celestia. She was probably the most surprised out of everyone. "Twilight," she began. "KING SOMBRA OPENED MY EYES! HE SHOWED ME WHO I TRULY WAS AND WHO I TRULY BELONGED WITH! AND IT WAS OBVIOUSLY NOT YOU GUYS!" I screeched. Celestia lowered her head. "I'm sorry this happened to you..." She claimed. "I thought you guys would come back for me! Every day and night, I still had hopes for you! But one night, that all faded away! YOU NEVER CAME, CELESTIA! AND NOW, YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" My voice rose as I spoke. I used my magic to pick up Luna by the throat. She started to gag and cough up more blood. "NO! STOP IT!" Celestia shrieked. I laughed and squeezed her throat even more, making it hard for the poor princess to breathe. I then slammed her against the wall, leaving streaks of blood. Celestia lunged for me but I quickly stopped her with my magic. I grinned and said, "I'm not a naive unicorn anymore, Celestia..." I slammed her against the wall as well. She slid down with her nose scrunched up in pain.

The four ponies began to charge toward me before I completely froze them with my magic. I circled around them in amazement. I was completely shocked that they haven't been training for this day. Oh right, they thought I was dead! I laughed with amusement. It was such a satisfying sight, to see them like this! I unfroze them and watched them charge into the bed as I teleported to the other side of the room. Rarity rose up and teleported behind me. "Very nice, Rarity!" I exclaimed. Her shrieks were music to my ears as I rose her into the air. "But I think you're going to need a little more than that to stop me!" Before she even knew it, I had thrown her out of the window, making the stained glass shatter into a million pieces. I glanced back at the princesses and noticed that Princess Celestia was gone. "NO!" I screamed. Suddenly, a large grey cloud of smoke appeared in front of me, and right before my eyes appeared my husband.

(Pov king sombra)

Twilight seemed so flustered. I looked around the room and saw what she has done.

She was quite impressive as to what I was seeing. "Hello, Sombra. Glad you made it on time..." I turned around to see Celestia with the Element crystals circling around her. I grinned. "Right, like that's going to work on me..." Celestia's eyes narrowed. "Oh I promise you it will. It'll work on you and your little wife!" I watched as she rose into the air. I rolled my eyes. Twilight came to my side, watching Celestia. She began to prepare her wings for flight, but I put a hoof on her back, reassuring her that nothing will happen. The only thing that could defeat me, was the Crystal Heart. And I already destroyed it! Colorful light illuminated from the crystals, signaling that they were about to work their magic. "Sombra," Twilight began. I quickly hushed her as the light from the crystals came right for us. I was going to prove to Celestia that this was all in her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Celestia hated to have to do this to Twilight, but hopefully it would only get the evil out of her. As for Sombra, she didn't give a care in the world if he died.

As the crystals shot their magic at the couple, she watched as the light shined brighter and brighter. She knew that this would work, Sombra just didn't want to show that he was scared out of his wits. Celestia heard screams and shrieks just as the crystals finished. She knew it would work.

• • •

Rainbow Dash got up from the ground, eyeing Sombra and the mare that she thought was Twilight. A tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She should feel no mercy. She couldn't believe what Twilight has done. And to think that she would never give herself away to any stallion or possibly a mare. She was married to Sombra! Who would ever think that they would become a couple? Certainly not her.

Celestia landed next to Rainbow Dash, her eyes still locked on the two. They were both lying on the floor, one next to the other. Celestia dropped the elements to the floor and walked over to her sister. She was still in the same limp position she was in before. The older alicorn had hoped that she wasn't dead, but she let go of her hope. She knew that she was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Rainbow... Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. She walked over to her friend and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Guys," Applejack started. "Rarity! She's still down there, y'all!"

The three mares raced downstairs and outside of the castle. Rainbow Dash flew the perimeter of the castle, searching for any signs of Rarity. She eventually spotted her. Blood was surrounding her and her eyes were wide open, filled with fear. The blue pegasus could already tell that another one of her friends was gone. Tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably. She couldn't help but fall to the ground and sob. Fluttershy and Applejack came galloping around the corner, trying to hold in their own tears. The three ponies gathered around cried.


	21. Chapter 21

(Pov Twilight)

I woke up facing the dark, cloudy sky. AJ, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were huddled over me. "Come on, Twi! We gotta get outta here!" Applejack yelled over the loud rumbles of thunder. Lightning flashed in the sky behind her. AJ reached her hoof out for me to grab. I looked around, seeing war breaking out in the middle of the Crystal Empire. I noticed Princess Cadence and a dark grey stallion fighting at the top of the castle. A white stallion with a blue mane came galloping toward me and the others. It was my brother, Shining Armor. "Guys," Shining panted. "You have to go... Before you get hurt... Go! Now!" Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity galloped away while Rainbow and Applejack helped me up off the ground. Shining Armor quickly wrapped his arms around me and said, "Everything will be alright, Twi. Go back to Ponyville. I'll stop this madness..." And he galloped away. I watched as he teleported from the ground to the top of his castle. "NO! SHINING PLEASE!" I screamed. I didn't know what was going on, or how this even started, but AJ and RD dragged me away and boarded me on the train to Ponyville. All I really remembered is this really realistic dream about me and this evil stallion. I forgot his name, but I think it started with an "S". In fact, that dark grey stallion looked just like the stallion in my dreams!

I watched as the Crystal Empire faded away into nothing. A tear slid down my cheek, knowing that I probably wouldn't see my sister-in-law or my brother for a while now.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. Her hoof rubbed against my back as I cried.

Pinkie Pie hugged me and she started to cry as well. "OOOHH! TWILIGHT!" She gulped. All of a sudden, a pang of pain shot through my body. "Aaaaggghh!" I screeched. I grasped at my chest, my heart was beating faster and faster. "Twilight!" Everypony screamed.

I could already see it. Shining Armor murdered by that sta- King Sombra! That was his name! King Sombra! I was married to him in my dream! Shining Armor's head was piked on the wall! "Twilight, dear. Whatever is the matter?" Rarity asked me. I stared at everypony and said, "My dream..."


End file.
